united_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man is Born
Iron Man is Born is the fourth episode of Iron Man Micro Series. Following Stane's revelation as the one who ordered for Stark's abduction, Stark dons his power suit to stop the terrorists and Stane's schemes. Plot At the post-credits scene of Man in Iron , Obadiah Stane takes the Mark 1 armor from Raza and kills all his men. He then transfers it to Stark Industries facility and has his best scientists examine its designs and build a new one. But his team of scientists does not posses Stark's genius, cannot engineer the miniature arc reactor to power up the suit. Determined to make amends for his mistakes, Tony sends Pepper to find the shipping records of Stark Industries, so he can track down the illicit shipments and destroy them. While hacking into the system, she discovers that it was Obadiah who hired the Ten Rings to kill Tony, but they had reneged on the deal when they realized who that target was. She also discovers that Stane has recovered the power suit prototype and has reverse-engineered his own version. Stane arrives at the office and finds Pepper who quickly leaves. He then realizes that Pepper has discovered everything and races to Tony's home. Pepper then is approached by Agent Coulson who reminds her of his supposed scheduled meeting with Stark but Pepper instead has Agent Coulson follow her as she briefs him about Stane's motives. Stane sneaks in Tony's mansion and paralyzes with an unsanctioned weapon, same weapon used to paralyzed Raza. He then takes Stark's chest reactor to power up his new suit, leaving Tony to die. Unable to walk, Tony tries to crawl down to his lab to find the old chest reactor, which Pepper kept, but runs out of energy to do so. At the moment, Happy finds Tony on the floor and inserts the old chest reactor. Tony then dons the armor and tells Happy to head over Stark Industries. Stark also contacts Rhodes and tells him to clear the skies for his suit to fly around and confront Stane. After Pepper tells Agent Coulson everything about Stane's actions, they head over to Stark Industries Arc Reactor lab to arrest Stane but find themselves in a confrontation with Stane's suit, the Iron Monger , which he finalizes with Stark's chest reactor. The Iron Monger quickly subdues the agents and knocks Agent Coulson out. It then chases Pepper out of the facility where it prepares to finish her off. Stark though arrives at the scene and battles Stane and his suit. The fight went to the streets of Los Angeles and has cars, motorcycles and a bus destroyed. The two suits even battled in the air but the Iron Monger falls to the ground, unable to solve the mystery of the icing problems. Stark's suit begin to malfunction and lose power as his old chest reactor wasn't designed to power up the suit. Stane gets back up and brawls with Stark but Pepper and Happy, on orders of Stark, manages to overload the large Arc Reactor which hits the Iron Monger, powering it down while Stark manages to evade it. After the battle, cops and SHIELD agents arrive and Agent Coulson finally meets Tony Stark who briefs him of what had transpired. The Iron Monger suit was confiscated by SHIELD and Obadiah was placed into their custody. At a press conference, Agent Coulson gives Stark his set card to cover up the events of Los Angeles. Instead, Stark announces to the world that he is Iron Man.... In a post-credits scene, Tony returns home to find a mysterious man in black telling him that as Iron Man, Tony has become part of a larger universe. Tony asks who the man is. He turns around and introduces himself- Nick Fury , Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He's come to talk with Tony Stark about a green monster on the loose. Continuity *In the post-credits scene, Director Nick Fury warns Stark about other superheroes. *The Mark 1 is now with Stane as it was taken from Raza as seen in the post-credits scene of Man in Iron. *Coulson finally meets Stark as he was trying to meet him from Man in Iron. *The large Arc Reactor is destroyed. *The old chest reactor is once again used by Stark as it was used in Heroes are Built and taken away in Man in Iron. Trivia *Last appearance of Terrence Howard as James Rhodes as he will be replaced by Don Cheadle. *First appearance of Iron Monger. Cast of Characters |- | Robert Downey Jr. | colspan="2" | Tony Stark |- | Terennce Howard | colspan="2" | Lt. James Rhodes |- | Jeff Bridges | colspan="2" | Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger |- | Gwyneth Paltrow | colspan="2" | Pepper Potts |- | Jon Favreau | colspan="2" | Happy Hogan |- | Paul Bettany | colspan="2" | JARVIS (voice) |- |- | Clark Gregg | colspan="2" | Agent Phil Coulson |- |- | Samuel L. Jackson | colspan="2" | Director Nick Fury |-